


Spoils of War

by Garpie64



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: To the victor goes the spoils





	Spoils of War

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

A light touch over his ankle woke Jason from his sleep. He stirred, letting out a protesting whine from being awoken. His form stretched fairly similar to a cat. His back arched allowing him to feel the pull of bruises on his skin. He could feel similar aches along his hips and down his thighs, across his chest and up his throat. His body thrummed in warm pleasure and satisfaction. He curled back into a tighter ball and burrowed his face in the silk pillows that smelled of him and his alpha. The scent of their previous mating still clung to the sheets. 

A deep chuckle of amusement drifted over him. He felt someone move just outside his comfortable and warm nest. The strong scent of omega heat combined with sex overrode all other scents, yet Jason could still smell just a hint of jasmine and spice. He purred in response to trailing fingers up his body and into his hair. The release of alpha musk was enough to start drawing his heat back into full strength. Jason didn’t open his eyes though he did lift his head in a soft plea. A pair of rough lips covered his own. A pleased moan escaped him as the alpha’s hand trailed down to cup his throat. 

Jason parted his lips, teasingly licking the alpha’s lips. It had the desired effect as the alpha’s tongue plunged into his mouth. The hand on his neck trailed into the fine hair at the nape of his neck. The fingers were gentle at first, just as gentle as the kiss until the alpha bit down on his lip making him keen. The hand at the back of his neck hardened its grip pulling Jason’s head back rather roughly. He whimpered, finally allowing his eyes to flutter open. A single golden eye peered down at him with sly amusement. Ice water filled his veins, temporarily killing any warmth in his gut. He froze. Any lingering sleep vanished. This wasn’t his alpha. This wasn’t Ra’s al Ghul, the man who healed him through the Pit and showed him his place in the world. Slade Wilson stood by his bed staring down at him.

The moment realization struck, it was too late. Heat had slowed his reaction time and made him submissive to any viable alpha. Slade lunged on him driven by the smell of an omega in heat. Jason cried out as his back hit the mattress with the dangerous intruding alpha on top of him. Jason snarled. He struck out against a wall of immovable muscle. He kicked and clawed and screamed blindly only for Slade to pin both his wrists down above his head. Powerful legs forced his own apart as Slade’s other strong hand pinned his hips down. Jason refused to give in. Though his body was at war wanting his chosen alpha while feuding with his heat wanting any alpha to sate the need to breed.

The sharp coppery scent of blood cut through his struggle. Jason froze staring up at the alpha above him. Slade’s grin grew sinister and cruel. He watched as Jason’s eyes trailed down over his blood soaked armor. It was still vibrant, still wet and dripping. He jumped when he felt the wet drops fall against his bare skin. The smell was horrific, but worse was what that amount of blood signified. Jason’s wide eyes flicked back up to meet Slade’s gaze, cold horror sinking deep into his gut. He choked as an invisible force gripped his throat.

To the victor goes the spoils. It was a concept as old as time born from the most primal instincts. Engraved in all living things to the most base sense, it was an act of dominance, a part of alpha instinct. To the victor goes the spoils and Slade had certainly been the victor.

The League of Shadows was his, an empire built by one man over centuries now ruled by another. Those who defied him were slain. He had slain all in his way and chased the old fallen blood from his new territory. He bathed in the blood of the alpha he defeated. He reveled in the glory of his victory. All that was once ruled by Ra’s now belonged to him. Of course he hadn’t expected to find Ra’s little omega consort in heat hidden deep within the compound. He was a bit surprised at the identity of Ra’s little omega. He didn’t know why or how the dead second Robin was alive and in Ra’s clutches but from the reaction he received before being recognized confirmed that Jason Todd was here willingly.

The little omega was shaking beneath him. Terror and realization freezing him in his spot. Slade smiled, cruel and completely satisfied. He had no real desire in finding a mate, but he’d indulge his instincts after his hard won battle. After all it was customary for new victorious alphas to take the omegas of the defeated. He growled deeply as he bared his teeth in a twisted grin. Jason let out a pleading whine, a last desperate attempt to plead for freedom. He should know better. Real alphas took what they wanted. He leaned down, inhaling deeply. The intoxicating fruity scent was dressed with a sweet vanilla scent that was all the omega’s own. A fearful shudder ran through the body beneath him as Jason tried one last time to push Slade away from him.

Teeth snapped closed around his windpipe, cutting off his air temporarily. The bite was hard, dominating, marking Jason as his. Jason’s body went rigid for only a moment before completely surrendering. Hormones flooded his veins. A fog consumed his already hazy mind adding to the heat already influencing him. All fight left him while his body was plunged back into the throes of heat. A soft moan escaped him when Slade pulled back. Slade chuckled to himself while Jason’s legs fell further open revealing his slick puffy cunt. A beautiful dusty pink, slick glistened against his skin, a bead slowly sliding down his ass. 

Hunger surged up in his gut. Slade licked his lips. No wonder Ra’s had taken a liking to this little omega. Jason never shone as much as Grayson, but Slade was starting to see the little omega had his own worth. He leaned down running his tongue along the omega’s slit, never taking his eyes off Jason’s face. Jason moaned freely. He thrust up against Slade’s face, begging him for more. He writhed on the bed, hooking his legs around Slade’s broad shoulders as his hands came down to tangle in his white hair. Slade took his time savoring the surprisingly sweet omega. Ra’s had been taking quite good care of his consort. Jason was a complete mess by the time Slade rose from between his thighs. He broke free of Jason’s grip and moved up his body. 

His cock ached with how hard he was. Practically high on heat pheromones, precum dripped from the swollen tip as his body begged to be buried inside this sweet little omega fertile and needy. It wasn’t often that Slade indulged his instincts, but he was surfing high on his victory. He was going to erase the previous alpha from Jason’s body and make him his own. Slade gripped the boy’s hips, flipping him over onto his stomach. Jason instantly thrust his ass back, trying to move into the presenting position. A heavy hand on the back of his neck stopped him.

A sharp cry echoed off the walls as Slade slammed home. He pressed his hips flat against Jason’s ass, groaning at the tight wet heat squeezing around him. Jason scrambled for a moment. His hands clawed the sheets as his toes curled. He pressed back against a hard body. Slade stared down at the expanse of skin laid bare before him, at the body shuddering beneath him. He shifted his hands, gripping Jason’s shoulder with one large hand and his hip with the other. A sharp thrust forced a shout of the omega. Slade grinned snapping his hips forward again, punching grunts and keens out of him.

His grip was tight. He would leave deep bruises on his skin. Slade leaned over Jason’s back, pressing him down into the mattress. His teeth found the omega’s throat, instantly digging into the vulnerable flesh there. Jason cried out. He pressed his face into the pillows, tears wetting them as the alpha above him took what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
